Past Experiences
by Melody Syper Carston
Summary: After an incident with Kaoru collapsing in his studio from pure exhaustion, his assistant insisted that he should take a break and go home for a while. Kaoru had gladly accepted the offer. Two days later, he was on a plane, flying straight to Tokyo.


**A/N: Gomenasai! *bows* I said I'd have this up by the ninth and I'm like... 21 days off... Don't kill me! After updating notes I had no idea what to write! But this week I've had an idea bomb so this came along with it. ^^**

**Title: Past Experiences**  
><strong> Author: Melody Syper Carston <strong>  
><strong>Pairing: light HikaKao (if you tilt your head and squint.)**  
><strong> Warnings: Fluffy, Light HikaKao (mainly just brotherly love)**  
><strong>Words: 1,194 Summary: After an incident with Kaoru collapsing in his studio from pure exhaustion, his assistant insisted that he should take a break and go home for a while. Kaoru had gladly accepted the offer. Two days later, he was on a plane, flying straight to Tokyo. He had yet to meet up with Hikaru. Fluff,brotherly love <strong>

**Past Experiences**

Kaoru smiled faintly as he walked through the open gates to the park near the Hitachiin Estate. It had been so long since he had visited Japan. Ever since he had moved out of the country, he had been to busy with his career to come back. The park was the perfect place for his meeting to be held. This park held so many memories for him.

Ever since he and Hikaru had been separated due to different college acceptences, he hadn't been back to his home country. He had gone off to Paris to delve more into the fashion industry while his brother had decided to go after a career in music. After college, he had spent two more months in Paris before moving to New York City, New York. There he had become a successful designer. He had been too busy to go back to Japan.

After an incendent with Kaoru collapsing in his studio from pure exhaustion, his assisstant insisted that he should take a break and go home for a while. Kaoru had gladly accepted the offer. Two days later, he was on a plane, flying straight to Tokyo.

He had yet to meet up with Hikaru. He had yet to tell any one of his friends that he was in town for that matter and had only called his parents to have his old bedroom set up for him at the estate. After being situated there, and sleeping off the jetlag, he had asked his mother to call Hikaru for him and tell him that she had someone that he would love to meet in the park.

Kaoru sat down on one of the swings and grabbed the chains as he leaned forward slightly.

"If you close your eyes, it kinda feels like you're flying. You always say that if you could have any super power in the world, you would be able to fly." a six-year-old Hikaru says to his younger brother who is standing at the edge of the swing set. "Come one, It's fun." He smiles and gestures quickly to the swing next to him.

His twin nods with an identical smile, taking the swing. He kicks off and as he gets higher, he closes his eyes. Wind gushes through his hair; he feels invincible. Kaoru can't prevent the laugh bubbling in his throat from escaping. "You're right. It does feel like you're flying, Hika." he says back.

Both twins jump at the same time. Their bodies are soaring through the air gracefully; their legs automatically bend into a crouch when their feet touch the ground floor. Their fingers are splayed delicately in the grass, barely keeping themselves on balance but somehow managing to still make it look so simple.

Kaoru's memory is shatter like a spider-glassed mirror when two children passed in front of him, both squealing in delight, hands clasped in each other's, chasing two other kids in front of them. Their innocennt friendship brought back another memory.

Hikaru runs through a gap in the swings and pokes his six-and-a-half-year-old brother in the shoulder. "Tag." he says happily and then sprints off again with a laugh.

Kaoru stands up and brushes himself off before running after his brother with a yell of, "No fair, Hika! You got a head start!" he frowns and pushes his feet faster, his hand reached out in front of him.

Hikaru stops abruptly a devious look on his face.

Kaoru runs face first into his twin's back, making both of them lose their balance and topple over each other. "Hey, that's cheating." Kaoru grumbles as he struggles to get out from underneath his twin brother. "Get off of me; you're heavy!" He tries and fails one last time to toss Hikaru off of his back.

Hikaru laughs and rolls off of him. He reaches out and touches his brother's arm. "Tag, you're it... again."

Kaoru shook his head. Hikaru always had had a devious mind. His eyes shifted around the park until he saw a group around the monkey bars. They had always been Hikaru's favorite part of the park. They had settle so many disagreements on them.

An eight year old Hikaru climbs on top of the rough metal bars and lets himself hang upside-down from them. "Betcha I can hang on longer than you can." he says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Betcha you can't." Kaoru says back copying his brothers movements. "Alright, whoever can hang on the longest gets to choose where we go next."

"Deal." Hikaru says holding a hand out for his twin to shake. Once he does, they move their hands towards the bars to support themselves more. "You're going to lose though." he is confident in what he says.

Kaoru rolls his eyes and reaches out to shove his brother. "You are." He sticks his tongue out childishly and closes his eyes.

Big mistake. "That's cheating Kaoru..." Hikaru has leaned forward enough so that their faces are inches from each other in a matter of miliseconds. This startles Kaoru and makes him fall from the bars, knocking the air out of his lungs. "Ow. Not fair..." he says sitting up slowly.

Hikaru flips and lands on the ground next to Kaoru. "I win. We go to get ice cream now to celebrate." he says victoriously.

"Hey... What're you doing? Kinda just staring in the same spot for a while now... you okay?" It was a small, dark haired boy standing in front of him. "What's wrong? You look sad."

Kaoru looked up. "It's nothing. Just thinking is all." he smiled reassuringly. "I'm waiting for someone. They haven't shown up yet and I hope they do because I haven't seen them in a while." he was mainly talking to himself now but the child answered him regaurdless.

"Who're ya waiting for?" He was innocently curious.

The redhead didn't say anything for a long time. Finally he murmured almost too quiet for the child to hear, "My other half."

Two redheaded boys were sitting cross legged in the grass, not speaking a word but somehow knowing everything the other was going to say. Small laughs were shared along with faces and actions.

"We'll never be separated, right?" Kaoru finally says, fingers brushing the blades of grass absentmindedly.

Hikaru shakes his head and starts to pull the blades up from the ground. "Not for long anyways. We'll always come back to each other no matter what. No matter how many fights or arguments or contradicting descicions we make we'll always be together in the end. You're my twin. It's impossible to keep away from you. No matter how hard I try."

Kaoru snorts. "Like you try to stay away from me..."

His thoughts were once again interupted by someone standing in from of him. "So are you the one Mom said I would love to meet?" it was Hikaru's voice. "She was right, ya know."

Koaru was on his feet and had his arms wrapped around his brother's neck in a matter of seconds.

Hikaru buried his face in his twin's hair and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I missed you..."

"Me too."

**X~*~X**

**Dedicated and written for Ditkata. Thank you for requesting this, I hope you like it! I had lots of fun writing it.**


End file.
